The Name of the Otter
by Mata Ara
Summary: Kau pilih mana; malaikat tampan berbudi luhur yang mencintaimu tanpa cacat, atau iblis jahat yang rela membakar dirinya untuk kebahagiaanmu? Pajak ditanggung sendiri. Dramione X Cedmione
1. Chapter 1

**The Name of the Otter**

 **Standard disclaimers applied.**

 **Chapter One: Cedric Diggory**

Kali pertama Hermione bertemu Cedric Diggory adalah saat penyelenggaraan turnamen Piala Dunia Quidditch.

Fokusnya menangkap padang luas yang memuat banyak sekali tenda-tenda sihir. Seperti tenda berbentuk kastel di abad pertengahan, tenda yang memiliki burung merak di halamannya, hingga tenda-tenda kecil tapi dihiasi banyak peralatan sihir. Hermione tidak pernah menghadiri perhelatan besar di dunia sihir. Satu-satunya tempat magis yang pernah dia datangi selain Hogwarts adalah the Burrow, rumah keluarga Weasley, yang ditonggak banyak sihir di sana-sini dan terlihat sangat _magic_ di matanya.

Sedangkah yang ini… _it's,_ _so, awh-some!_

" _Awesome,_ " kata Hermione pelan.

" _It is_." Satu suara bariton terdengar dari samping kirinya. Hermione menoleh, mendapati Cedric Diggory menatapnya dengan senyum terulas di bibir. _"So awesome, yeah?"_

Hermione mengangguk setuju.

Cedric Diggory adalah pemuda ketiga paling populer seantero Hogwarts (—urutan pertama ditempati Harry Potter, Si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup yang juga merupakan sahabat terbaik Hermione; urutan kedua diisi oleh si Kembar Weasley Fred dan George, yang jadi tersangka tetap di setiap keonaran yang terjadi di Hogwarts.) Hermione mengenal Cedric Diggory hanya di sebatas nama. Gadis Granger itu tidak memungkiri kenyataan bahwa pemuda ini keren. Cedric adalah _modest_ Hufflepuf—dia kapten Quidditch, Perfek Hufflepuf, tutor untuk anak-anak tingkat satu dan dua, dan punya paras di atas rata-rata. Tapi kalau setiap kali melihat Cedric dia harus mengikik seperti Ginny… Hermione tidak akan sanggup.

Kedua kalinya mereka berkomunikasi adalah ketika Hermione berkunjung ke tenda para _champions_ saat tugas turnamen yang pertama. Cedric menyapanya kendati pemuda itu terlihat pucat. Kemudian pada malam perayaan Yule Ball. Keduanya hanya saling bertukar senyum dan anggukan kepala. Namun setelah malam tugas ketiga yang berakhir dengan tragedi, Hermione tidak berinteraksi apapun lagi dengannya—tidak senyuman, anggukan kepala, apalagi bertukar kata. Cedric Diggory terlihat seperti hidup di dunianya sendiri sejak saat itu.

Pikiran Hermione kembali pada champion Hogwarts itu karena suatu hal. Minggu ketiga di bulan Juli, setelah kembali dari liburannya di Paris, Hermione sedang jalan-jalan bersama orangtuanya di sekitar Istana Buckingham. Dia sedikit gugup karena kelompok radikal yang mengatasnamakan Death Eater tidak ragu-ragu lagi menyebar teror. Kembalinya pemimpin mereka—Lord Voldemort saat tahun keempat Hermione di Hogwarts sudah menyebarkan aura horor ke semua pelosok dunia sihir Inggris. Dan setelah akhir tahun kelima, hal itu dikonfirmasi langsung oleh Menteri sihir yang tepat berada di bawah hidung Voldemort saat Voldemort menyerang Kementrian. Peristiwa di akhir tahun keempatnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilupakan. Pada saat Harry dan Cedric muncul dari ruang kosong dengan piala Triwizard di tangan, Cedric yang terbaring sekarat akibat efek Cruciatus, Profesor Moody yang sebenarnya bukan Profesor Moody melainkan Crouch Jr yang menyamar, hingga Harry yang histeris berteriak _'He's back! Voldemort is back!'_ terus menghantui malam-malam Hermione.

Dunia sihir mulai tidak aman. Kematian Dumbledore di akhir tahun ajaran kemarin menjadi pukulan telak untuk seluruh civitas dunia sihir. Teror di mana-mana. Orang-orang ketakutan. Ancaman untuk para pendukung Harry Potter disebarluaskan. Jika Hermione memberitahukan hal itu pada kedua orangtuanya, bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan diijinkan kembali ke dunia ajaib itu. Tapi Hermione harus terus berada di samping Harry. Harry membutuhkannya, dan Hermione tidak bisa tinggal diam di saat nyawa sahabatnya terus menerus terancam setiap tahunnya. Maka Hermione memutuskan untuk membuat kedua orangtuanya tetap buta mengenai perihal di dunia sihir. Kendati khawatir, dia tetap mengiyakan dengan sedikit kegembiraan palsu begitu ayahnya mengajaknya jalan-jalan di sekitar kediaman Ratu Inggris itu.

Orangtuanya sedang mengambil gambar di sudut taman, sedangkan Hermione memilih duduk di bangku taman. Keadaan taman yang ramai membuatnya sedikit awas. Namun melihat bagaimana interaksi kedua orangtuanya membuatnya tersenyum. Momen itu tidak berlangsung lama saat ujung matanya menangkap pergerakan tidak jauh dari ibunya yang sedang berpose.

Pemuda tinggi bersurai cokelat tertangkap oleh fokus Hermione. Kontur wajahnya yang familiar membuat Hermione tanpa sadar bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menatap lama sosok itu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa objek yang sedang dilihatnya adalah Cedric Diggory. Orang yang diduga Cedric Diggory itu sedang memberi makan sekumpulan burung. Pakaian yang dikenakannya cukup normal untuk ukuran Muggle. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Hermione memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Cedric?"

Panggilan Hermione itu ternyata menarik perhatian. Cedric menoleh. Ada sedikit keterkejutan di matanya begitu melihat Hermione yang berdiri gugup di sampingnya. "Granger?"

"Hai. Tidak keberatan aku bergabung?"

Cedric tidak langsung menjawab. Hermione yakin dia melihat gambaran keberatan di wajahnya, namun pemuda itu akhirnya bergeser sedikit dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Hermione duduk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Cedric kembali pada kumpulan burung di depannya. Dia melempar biji-biji makanan ke tanah untuk memancing burung-burung kembali berdatangan. Hermione memperhatikan dari sudut matanya. Cedric terlihat pucat seperti tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari selama berminggu-minggu. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Raut wajahnya tidak menampilkan emosi apapun—sangat mengherankan bagi Hermione yang tahu betul bahwa pemuda itu nyaris selalu tersenyum di Hogwarts, tentu sebelum kejadian di malam tugas terakhir turnamen.

Nyaris sepuluh menit tidak ada yang berbicara. Cedric masih sibuk memberi makan burung-burung, sedangkan Hermione masih mempertimbangkan apakah harus memulai obrolan atau tidak. Sepuluh menit yang lalu dia ingin berbicara dengan pemuda ini; menanyakan bagaimana kabar pemuda itu, apa yang dia lakukan setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, apakah dia sedang bersembunyi atau ikut melawan balik.

Tapi melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah Cedric, Hermione tidak yakin dia bisa mengungkit topik mengenai Voldemort tanpa membuat pemuda itu lebih pucat lagi.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanpa diduga Cedric bertanya lebih dulu namun dengan fokus yang tetap pada burung-burung.

Hermione sedikit tersentak, tapi dia mampu menjawab dengan tenang. "Tidak juga." Telunjuknya mengarah pada kedua orangtuanya yang masih berpose mengambil gambar. "Itu orangtuaku. Kau sendiri?"

"Yeah." Ada jeda lagi sebelum Cedric bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana kabar Harry?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru kembali dari Paris. Tapi aku berpikir akan mengunjunginya minggu depan, kalau orangtuaku mengijinkan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," jawab Cedric.

Hermione menghela napas diam-diam mendengar jawaban itu. Mungkin Cedric berpikir dia bisa membohongi Hermione dengan jawaban seperti itu, tapi dalam pendengaran Hermione, Cedric seperti tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia _baik-baik_ saja. Hermione tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan. Memang siapa yang bisa baik-baik saja setelah bertemu langsung dengan penyihir hitam paling jahat dan menghadapi mimpi buruk kutukan cruciatus?

Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak akan bertanya soal _malam itu_.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak ada yang mau menemaniku," jawab Cedric, bahunya terangkat cuek. "Apa kau tahu Kementrian sedang sibuk? Setelah…"

"Yeah," potong Hermione cepat. "Aku tidak tahu sesibuk apa Kementrian. Tapi dengan semua kejadian ini… kurasa membuat semua orang yang hidup di dunia sihir sangat terkejut."

"Kau percaya?"

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Tanpa sadar memorinya kembali pada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, dan dia sudah menghadapi bahaya dari Voldemort selama bertahun-tahun. Susah untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan sahabatmu sendiri di saat kau tahu bahwa nyawa sahabatmu sudah diincar sejak dia berumur satu tahun.

"Harry sudah menghadapi bahaya sejak tahun pertama kami," kata Hermione. "Ah—dia sudah menghadapi Voldemort sejak dia berumur satu tahun."

Cedric berjengit mendengar nama itu. Gestur yang tidak luput dari fokus Hermione. "Kau harus terbiasa menyebut namanya."

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Cedric tidak percaya.

Bahu Hermione terangkat tidak acuh. "Tidak menyebut namanya tidak akan membuatmu aman, kan? Takut pada nama hanya buang-buang waktu."

"Gryffindor," kata Cedric seraya tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya senyum terpatri di bibirnya. "Aku mendengar rumor-rumor."

"Rumor apa?"

"Batu bertuah, kamar rahasia, Sirius Black, kejadian di Kementrian, dan… Draco Malfoy. Hidup kalian terlalu menantang."

"Hm. Benar. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali akhir tahun ajaran kami diakhiri dengan tenang. Kalau dipikir-pikir… sepertinya tidak pernah."

Cedric tertawa kecil. "Tahun pertama kalian sukses mengalahkan Slytherin di piala asrama. Lima puluh poin untuk kecerdasan, eh?"

Hermione tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalar perlahan di kedua pipinya. Dia tersenyum lemah sambil menggumam 'bukan apa-apa'.

"Jadi kau percaya?" tanya Cedric lagi.

"Soal?"

"Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

Hermione menyeringai kecil. "Aku tidak tahu siapa. Memang siapa?"

Kening Cedric berkerut. Dia terdiam sesaat, menatap Hermione yang juga menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum menantang. "Vol—" Cedric tersedak, "Voldemort. Kau percaya Vol, Voldemort, akan berani menampakkan dirinya secara terang-terangan?"

"Setelah Dumbledore—" Hermione tersedak. "Dumbledore adalah satu-satunya yang ditakuti Voldemort. Jadi yeah. Aku percaya."

"Kau tidak takut?"

Hermione kembali menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya diarahkan pada kedua orangtuanya yang sudah duduk di kursi taman yang diduduki Hermione sebelumnya. Mereka menatap Cedric dengan pandangan tertarik tapi Hermione tahu mereka tidak akan menginterupsi obrolan putri mereka.

"Tentu saja aku takut," jawab Hermione pelan. "Aku takut apakah akan ada akhir tahun di mana Harry tidak akan bersama kami lagi. Aku takut kalau suatu saat orangtuaku yang akan menjadi korban."

"Kau tidak takut… kalau kau yang jadi sasaran?"

Hermione menggeleng. Pandangannya tetap berfokus pada orangtuanya. "Sejak akhir tahun kedua, saat Harry bercerita soal Kamar Rahasia, aku tahu aku harus siap kalau ingin tetap berada di samping Harry. Harry menghadapi banyak hal sejak dia berumur satu tahun. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bertahan di sampingnya supaya dia tidak sendirian. Dan dengan itu aku harus menyingkirkan ketakutanku." Mata Hermione berkedip beberapa kali. Dia menoleh menatap Cedric dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Maaf aku _blabber_."

Cedric tersenyum maklum. _"It's okay._ Harry beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

"Hermione, dear?"

Hermione menoleh menatap ibu dan ayahnya yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ibunya tersenyum ramah pada Cedric, sedangkan ayahnya menatap Cedric dengan pandangan menilai. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu obrolan kalian, tapi ayahmu harus menemui salah satu pasiennya sebentar lagi. Kita harus kembali."

Hermione mengangguk pelan. "Mum, dad, kenalkan ini Cedric Diggory. Dia… eh… dia…" Hermione tidak yakin harus menyebut status Cedric seperti apa. Mereka bukan dalam lingkaran relasi pertemanan. Kalau menyebut kawan-seperjuangan-melawan-penyihir-jahat juga bukan ide yang bagus.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. Aku teman sekolah Hermione," kata Cedric menyelamatkan Hermione dari kebimbangan gadis itu.

Ayahnya terlihat terkejut, tapi perlahan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Dia menjabat tangan Cedric yang terulur. "Hallo, Cedric. Hogwarts, eh?"

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih dua tahun darinya," kata Cedric.

"Hermione tidak pernah mengenalkan teman sebelumnya," sahut ibunya.

"Mum," kata Hermione.

"Kau ingin mampir, Cedric? Istriku akan memasak makan malam bertema Prancis malam ini. Kau harus mencobanya. Dia koki yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik," kata ayahnya.

Hermione menutup kedua matanya, frustasi pada sikap berlebihan kedua orangtuanya. "Mum, dad. Cedric tidak ingin makan malam bersama kita. Dia punya kegiatannya sendiri. Biarkan dia. Ayo. Bye, Cedric."

"Tidak boleh begitu, Hermione," kata ayahnya. "Kau harus baik pada temanmu." Ayahnya lalu berbisik pelan, cukup pelan hanya untuk didengar Cedric dan Hermione. "Teman penyihirmu."

"Dad."

"Ayolah," kata ayahnya lagi, kali ini setengah memaksa. "Rumah kami hanya setengah jam dari sini."

"Uh—baiklah. Kalau tidak merepotkan," kata Cedric.

"Tentu saja tidak merepotkan!" sahut ibunya antusias. "Ayo. Mobil diparkir di sebelah sana. Dan cukup panggil aku Helen, dan ayah Hermione, Alex, dear. Nah, _come along_."

Alex dan Helen berjalan di depan. Sesekali keduanya menoleh pada pasangan muda di belakang mereka seraya tersenyum kecil dan berbisik-bisik pelan, membuat Hermione menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf membuatmu terjebak di sini," kata Hermione.

"Tidak masalah," kata Cedric. "Kau yakin aku teman penyihir pertamamu yang kau kenalkan pada ayah dan ibumu?" bisik Cedric.

"Uh—yeah. Begitulah."

"Harry? Ron?"

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Ron tidak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan Muggle. Harry… well, sebelum kami mengenal dunia sihir, dia sudah tinggal cukup lama di dunia Muggle. Jadi, yeah, dia juga tidak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupanku."

"Tapi mereka sahabat-sahabatmu. Bukankah seharusnya kau mengenalkan mereka pada orangtuamu?"

"Oh. Ayah dan ibuku kenal mereka kok. Orangtuaku juga kenal keluarga Weasley."

"Tapi… bukankah ibumu bilang…"

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengenalkan mereka pada orangtuaku. Mereka sendiri kok yang ajak kenalan."

Cedric menatap Hermione tidak percaya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian seringai kecil tersungging di bibirnya. " _Funny_ , Granger. _Funny._ "

"Makan malam pukul enam. Kalian habiskan waktu di halaman belakang saja. Hermione, kau mungkin ingin menunjukkan koleksi buku-bukumu, dear? Aku akan memanggil kalian begitu makan malam siap," kata Helen.

Hermione mengangguk lantas mengajak Cedric menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Perpustakaan keluarga tepat berada di depan kamarnya. Hermione tidak tahu apakah Cedric menyukai literatur-literatur Muggle, tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi di dekat pemuda ini.

"Ini perpustakaan," kata Hermione sambil membuka pintu ruangan perpustakaan. Bau khas buku-buku langsung menerpa nostrilnya, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Tidak diduga, Cedric juga ikut tersenyum. "Wow, kau punya perpustakaan sendiri."

"Yeah. Tapi isinya hanya literatur Muggle. Kalau kau ingin baca buku-buku tentang sihir, aku punya buku pelajaran Hogwarts."

Pemuda itu tertawa. " _Thanks_. Aku sudah keluar dari Hogwarts dua tahun lalu. Aku bosan dengan buku-buku pelajaran."

"Kau? Bosan dengan buku?" tanya Hermione main-main.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru."

"Buku Muggle?"

Cedric tidak menjawab. Alih-alih dia mulai menyusuri rak-rak. Ada total enam rak di dalam perpustakaan. Satu rak milik Hermione pribadi yang berisi novel-novel, buku-buku bekas dari tahun pertama hingga tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts, biografi-biografi orang terkenal di dunia Muggle, hingga buku-buku dongeng—baik dari dunia sihir ataupun dunia Muggle. Cedric berhenti di rak pribadi Hermione. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia mendekati Hermione yang duduk di sofa berwarna putih gading di dekat perapian. Sebuah novel ada di tangannya.

"Kau punya lanjutannya!" kata Cedric antusias. Dia mengangkat sebuah novel bertajuk The Winter's Autumn.

"Kau membaca seri pertamanya?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

Sambil mengambil tempat di sofa tunggal, Cedric menjawab, "Telaah Muggle terakhirku ditugaskan untuk mereview seri pertamanya. Aku sangat penasaran siapa yang membunuh Annie. Aku mencari lanjutannya, tapi selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah ketemu."

"Well, bukunya sendiri sudah mencapai seri kelima. Kelima-limanya ada di rak itu. Kau boleh meminjamnya kalau kau mau," kata Hermione. Gadis ini senang Cedric akhirnya bisa menampilkan emosi lain di wajahnya. Melihat wajah pemuda itu yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi sungguh membuatnya kasihan.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Asal kau berjanji akan mengembalikannya. Itu novel kesukaanku."

" _Aye, Captain!"_

Satu setengah jam kemudian dihabiskan keduanya dalam hening. Sesekali Cedric berkomentar mengenai isi novel, atau bertanya hal-hal yang tidak dia pahami, dan memaksa Hermione membocorkan seluruh isi novel (—yang dijawab Hermione; "Baca bukunya sampai selesai, Diggory!") Hermione sendiri menghabiskan waktu menyusun puzzle. Cedric beberapa kali ingin ikut bergabung tapi dengan tegas ditolak oleh Hermione. Proyek puzzle ini sebetulnya milik ayahnya dan dirinya. Berukuran sebesar setengah dari meja baca, mereka berdua baru menyelesaikan seperempat puzzle.

Hermione mengambil satu kepingan puzzle dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sesuai. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Cedric sudah semakin tenggelam dalam dunia fiksi kisah percintaan tragis antara laki-laki yang tuli dan bisu bersama perempuan bisu dan idiot. Hermione tidak pernah menyangka selera bacaan seorang Cedric Diggory ternyata _sangat girly_ —walaupun memang novel itu adalah novel yang terbaik di zamannya. Tangannya bergerak lagi mengambil keping puzzle saat terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu dan kepala Helen mengintip dari balik daun pintu.

"Kuharap kalian lapar. Makan malam sudah siap."

Setelah memaksa Cedric—nyaris menyeret pemuda itu agar mau beranjak dari duduknya dan turun ke bawah, Hermione, Cedric, beserta Helen dan Alex akhirnya duduk melingkar di meja makan. Helen rupanya ingin memanjakan tamu mereka hingga memasak banyak sekali menu hidangan. Hermione tidak pernah melihat ibunya memasak sebegini banyak sejak malam perayaan Hermione menerima surat pertamanya dari Hogwarts. Diam-diam Hermione melirik ibunya, keningnya berkerut. Helen sendiri hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi keheranan putri semata wayangnya.

"Jadi," mulai Alex setelah hampir lima belas menit berlalu. "Kau sudah lulus?"

"Benar. Aku lebih tua dua tahun dari Hermione."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau muda, tampan—"

"—dad—"

Cedric tersenyum kecil. "Aku berkelana berkeliling Eropa."

Ayahnya terlihat kaget ketika mendengarnya. "Oh ya? Keliling… Eropa?"

"Aku seorang Herbiologist. Aku melakukan penelitian pada spesies tumbuhan baru untuk digunakan sebagai obat. Terkadang aku akan menulis artikel dan mengirimkannya ke surat kabar harian."

Kali ini ayahnya terlihat terpesona. "Seorang ilmuwan."

"Ilmuwan?"

"Sebutan Muggle untuk peneliti," kata Hermione.

"Apa itu… Herbiologist?" tanya Helen. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Orang yang fokus pada subjek Herbiologi, mum. Di dunia kita, hampir mirip dengan Biologi, tapi Herbiologi hanya berfokus pada tumbuhan. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan sihir, tepatnya."

"Jadi kau berpindah-pindah tempat? Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Dad!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Ya, aku lebih memilih berpindah tempat agar jangkauan eksplorku lebih luas. Orangtuaku awalnya keberatan, tapi mereka bisa mengerti."

"Mereka pasti bangga padamu," kata Helen.

Senyum lemah muncul di bibir Cedric. " _They was_."

Ada keheningan beberapa detik sebelum Helen bersuara. " _I'm so sorry, dear. I…"_

" _It's okay, Helen_ ," kata Cedric.

Alex pun rupanya menyadari aura yang berubah dari diri Cedric. Dia akhirnya mengubah topik pembicaraan menjadi soal Hogwarts, tempat prestisius yang ingin sekali bisa dilihatnya tapi tidak akan pernah bisa karena status non-penyihir yang istri dan dirinya sandang.

"Tempatnya hampir mirip seperti kastel-kastel di abad pertengahan. Di malam hari akan terlihat lebih indah kalau kau duduk di dekat Danau Hitam di pertengahan musim gugur. Sedikit dingin, tapi pemandangannya sangat indah. Benar kan, Hermione?"

Hermione tersentak mendengar namanya mendadak disebut. Dia tidak sadar dia sudah memperhatikan Cedric tanpa henti—bahkan mungkin dengan ekspresi yang tidak sopan. Kabar mengenai kematian kedua orangtua Cedric lumayan membuatnya terguncang. Hermione tidak pernah mendengar bahwa suami istri Diggory sudah meninggal—setidaknya dia tidak pernah membaca beritanya di Daily Prophet.

"Uh—yeah," kata Hermione.

"Tapi kurasa, kalau kalian mengunjungi Hogwarts, Hermione hanya akan mengajak kalian ke perpustakaan. Dia menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di tempat itu ketimbang seluruh murid selama sepuluh tahun terakhir," kata Cedric, seringai terpasang di bibirnya.

"Ah. Tidak pernah bisa lepas dari buku, eh, dear?" goda Alex.

"Uh—dad!"

"Dia dijuluki Penyihir Paling Cerdas di Angkatannya. _The Princess Gryffindor_."

" _That's my girl_!"

Selepas makan malam, Cedric dan Alex menghabiskan waktu di halaman belakang sambil bermain catur. Cedric bagus, Alex buruk. Menjelang pukul sembilan, Cedric mengemasi barang-barangnya dan beranjak pulang. Alex memaksanya untuk tinggal satu malam, tapi Cedric menolaknya dengan halus dan mengatakan harus segera ke Yorkshire malam itu juga.

Di depan pekarangan rumah, Hermione menyodorkan tas kecil yang diterima Cedric dengan satu kening terangkat, heran.

"Novel-novel yang ingin kau baca. Ada lima seri lengkap di dalamnya."

"Granger—"

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan saja, yang penting, harus, kau kembalikan!"

Cedric tertawa kecil. Dia mengambil tas kecil itu dan memeriksanya. "Mantera…?'

"Yeah. Mantera pembesar. Penyihir Paling Cerdas di Angkatannya, ingat?" kata Hermione, pura-pura sombong.

Sambil memasukkan tas kecil itu ke dalam kantung bagian dalam tas ranselnya, Cedric menggumamkan terima kasih. Hermione bingung apakah dia harus mengucapkan belasungkawa atas kematian kedua orangtua Cedric. Tapi diingatnya lagi raut wajah Cedric yang menggelap ketika disinggung mengenai orangtuanya dan Hermione memutuskan untuk melepas topik itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mengembalikannya, aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke ujung dunia, Diggory," ancam Hermione main-main.

Pemuda itu tertawa lagi. "Omong-omong, kapan kau akan mengunjungi Harry?"

"Minggu depan… kurasa. Ada apa memangnya?"

Di Platform 9 ¾, sewaktu Tonks dan Lupin menyambut mereka setelah akhir tahun ajaran keenam, Tonks mengatakan bahwa Orde memiliki rencana untuk Harry tepat di hari ulangtahunnya. Harry akan genap berusia tujuh belas tahun minggu depan, dan Hermione ingin berada di samping sahabatnya ketika hari spesial itu terjadi.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku ikut?"

"Uh—itu…"

"Kau keberatan."

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku akan pergi bersama beberapa orang. Kau ingat Profesor Lupin? Kurasa dia juga akan ikut. Aku… uh… takut kalau harus membawa orang luar tanpa seijinnya."

"Kalau kau bertanya padanya, apa dia akan mengijinkan? Profesor Lupin."

"Kurasa… yeah. Akan kutanyakan padanya."

" _Great_. Aku akan mengirimi owl besok pagi agar kau tahu alamat baruku. Oke?"

"Oke."

Kemudian Cedric mengangkat tongkat sihirnya ke atas kepalanya. Hermione sudah ingin bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat tiba-tiba ada suara _ctar_ keras dan sebuah bus merah bertingkat dua sudah ada di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki gemuk keluar.

"Selamat datang di Bus Ksatria. Aku Grogon Knight—"

"Berapa biaya agar kau mengutamakan tujuanku? Diagon Alley."

"Hei! Kupikir kau akan ke Yorkshire?!"

Cedric menoleh pada Hermione seraya tetawa kecil. " _I am,_ Granger. Tapi aku lebih memilih jalur Floo. Lebih mudah, lebih cepat, dan…" dagunya mengedik ke arah Bus. "Lebih aman daripada ini. Kau tidak memiliki bubuk Floo, kan?"

"Uh, yeah. _Right. Sorry_ ," kata Hermione, malu karena reaksinya barusan kedengaran sangat tidak sopan. Memangnya kenapa kalau Cedric berbohong padanya?

"Jadi berapa?"

"Tujuh Galleon. Sembilan Galleon, dan kau akan mendapatkan cokelat panas."

"Tujuh Galleon," kata Cedric. Tangannya bergerak mengambil kantung koin dari tas ranselnya dan memberikan tujuh keping emas pada tangan Grogon Knight yang gemuk. Setelah itu dia naik ke dalam bus dan berbalik menatap Hermione. " _See you around, Granger_."

"Yeah. Bye," kata Hermione pelan. Dia yakin Cedric tidak mendengarnya karena saat itu juga Bus Ksatria melaju dengan suara _ctar_ keras. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hermione melihat kotak pos di ujung jalan melompat menghindar ketika Bus berbelok ke jalan raya.

 **To be continued**

 **Next chapter: Draco Malfoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Draco Malfoy**

Sudah lewat dari satu minggu semenjak pertemuan Hermione dengan Cedric. Malam setelah Cedric pergi, Hermione langsung menghubungi Tonks dan menyampaikan tentang permintaan Cedric. Tonks hanya membalas bahwa dirinya akan mendiskusikan hal itu dengan Profesor Moody terlebih dahulu, dan kalau Profesor Moody setuju, mereka akan langsung menghubungi Cedric. Jadi, Hermione tidak punya alasan apa-apa untuk menghubungi pemuda itu lagi.

Bukannya kecewa atau apa.

…tiga novelnya dipinjam oleh prodigi Digory itu, ingat?

"Hermione, _dear_ ," suara ibunya terdengar dari luar kamar. "Tonks _is here._ "

" _Coming, Mom,_ " balasnya.

Dengan cepat Hermione memunguti beberapa barang yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur; Daily Prophet, buku catatan kecil, pena, surat dari Tonks, Ron, dan Ginny, dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kantung kecil yang telah diberi mantra perluasan. Terakhir ia menyambar tongkat Vine miliknya dari atas meja belajar lalu berlari kecil keluar kamar.

Tonks tengah duduk di kursi makan sambil menyeruput teh ketika Hermione turun. Perempuan muda itu nyengir sebelum berterima kasih pada ibu Hermione atas tehnya. "Siap? _Let's go!_ "

Hermione mendekati ibunya dan memberikan kecupan di pipi. " _I love you, Mom_. Katakan pada Ayah aku juga mencintainya." Ayahnya sedang berada di klinik karena mendapat panggilan darurat, membuat Hermione sedari tadi merasa nelangsa. Karena Hermione sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia bisa kembali menemui kedua orangtuanya atau tidak. Kondisi dunia sihir yang sedang siaga atas perang terhadap Voldemort, terlebih ia sudah dikenal luas sebagai otak dari grup kecil Potter, menjadi jaminan bahwa nyawanya terancam di setiap detik.

"Kembalilah saat Natal, oke?" kata ibunya.

Hermione menangkap kerlingan mata Tonks. Ia tersenyum lemah. " _Bye, Mom,_ " balasnya tanpa berjanji apa-apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hermione dan Tonks berdiri berhadapan di sebuah lorong kecil. Setelah merapal mantra kedap suara, Tonks mengeluarkan koin knut. "Moody menganggap bahwa idemu di tahun kelima itu sungguh brilian," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan benda perunggu itu. "Jadi, dia menugasiku untuk meminta ijin untuk mengkopi idemu untuk kepentingan Order. _Nah_ , kubilang padanya kau tidak akan keberatan. Lagipula, apa gunanya minta ijin kalau semua koin sudah disebar," lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

Sambil mengernyit keheranan, Hermione memperhatikan gambar kambing bertanduk di atas koin. "Ini alat komunikasi baru kita?"

"Uh-huh. Semua anggota inti Order punya ini. Moody memodifikasinya sedikit. Tidak hanya pesan yang akan muncul di sisi koin, tapi juga…" Tonks mengeluarkan koin perunggu miliknya dan mengetuk ujung tongkat sihir ke bagian depan koin sembari berujar, " _Loquere_." Mendadak, koin di tangan Hermione bergetar kecil. Tonks lantas mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke koin milik Hermione sambil berkata, " _Dumbly._ Itu passwordnya, oke?"

Untuk sesaat Hermione tidak mengerti apa yang tengah Tonks lakukan. Namun begitu Tonks mendekatkan koin di tangannya sendiri ke dekat mulut, berbisik, Hermione bisa mendengar kalimat Tonks dengan jelas—seakan-akan Tonks tidak sedang berbisik, namun berbicara secara normal—di dalam kepalanya. DI DALAM KEPALANYA.

"Pacarmu, Cedric, akan ikut dengan kita nanti."

Melupakan koin di tangannya, Hermione melotot pada Tonks. "Dia bukan pacarku!" kilahnya.

"Uh-huh. Dan aku Ratu Inggris," Tonks menjulurkan lidahnya main-main.

" _Seriously!_ Dia bukan pacarku."

"Oh?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya imajinatif. "Kalau kau pikir seorang cowok sedang berbicara dengan cewek di malam hari di luar rumah setelah makan malam dengan orangtua si cewek itu berarti pacaran, aku juga akan berpikir hal yang sama tentangmu." Senyum jahil terbentuk di bibirnya. "Karena terakhir kali Ginny mengirimiku surat, isinya penuh tentang Profesor Lupin yang habis makan malam di rumahmu, bersama orangtuamu, dan dia mendengar dari Fred yang mendengar dari Mr. Weasley yang mendengar dari Mrs. Weasley yang diceritakan oleh ibumu yang mendengar keluhan dari ayahmu bahwa ayahmu memergoki kalian sedang berciuman di depan rumah, di malam hari. Jadi?"

Seiring dengan ocehan panjang Hermione, rona merah perlahan menjalar ke seluruh wajah Tonks, merayap hingga ke leher jenjang yang tidak tertutupi rambut ungunya, dan bahkan sampai ke daun telinganya. Tonks menggerutu. " _Let's go!_ "

Tidak mempedulikan tawa Hermione, Tonks menggenggam tangan gadis Granger itu untuk kemudian berputar di tempat sebanyak tiga kali. Sesaat Hermione merasakan perasaan seperti tubuhnya dicekik dari segala penjuru. Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah perasaan tercekik itu hilang dan ia bisa merasakan tungkainya sudah menjejak sempurna di tanah basah beralaskan alang-alang liar, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Celotehan ringan terdengar dari sebuah pondok susun lima beberapa meter di depan mereka. Asap perapian membumbung tinggi ke langit, menciptakan perasaan _homesick_ bagi Hermione.

"Aku tidak bisa mampir." Tonks menginterupsi pikiran Hermione. "Aku akan menjemput kalian lusa untuk mematangkan rencana. Dan omong-omong, ada sedikit kejutan untukmu di dalam sana."

Hermione mengangguk. " _Thanks,_ Tonks."

"Yup," menjadi salam perpisahan keduanya sebelum bunyik _crak_ kecil terdengar dan Tonks hilang dari kegelapan malam.

"Hermione?" suara Mrs. Weasley terdengar dari balik tingginya alang-alang. "Kaukah itu?"

Hermione berjalan ke arah datangnya suara sambil menyibak tumbuhan di depannya. Sesosok wanita paruh baya berbadan gemuk terlihat di balik pintu pagar. Tongkat sihir teracung ke arah Hermione.

"Apa yang Sirius katakan padamu sebelum dia meninggal?" tanya Molly.

"Jaga Harry. Dan, jangan terlalu baik pada Kreacher, dan seprai yang kutiduri di Grimauld Place adalah bekas seprei milik Draco Malfoy. Dia sering kencing disitu," jawab Hermione.

Molly menurunkan tongkat sihirnya dan membuka pintu pagar. Begitu tubuh Hermione melewati batas pagar, gelombang sihir langsung mengenalinya, mengirimkan reaksi hangat hampir ke seluruh penjuru tubuh. _Hampir_.

"Mrs. Weasley?" panggil Hermione. "Apa yang…" Pertanyaannya terhenti, bingung menatap bolak-balik antara Molly dan sosok yang tengah berdiri sambil bersedekap di dahan pintu rumah keluarga Weasley.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Masuklah dulu," Molly menggiring Hermione yang mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya.

Karena di tempat itu, Draco Malfoy sedang memandangnya sambil memberengut. "Aku tidak kencing di atas seprei, Granger."

"Oh, _please_. Semua anak pasti pernah kencing di atas seprei, Malfoy. Jangan sok suci." Fred menimpali dari depan perapian.

" _Shut up, weasel!_ "

"Kau yang diam, dasar _ferret_ sialan bau kaki," timpal Ron yang ikut berdiri di samping kakaknya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Hermione bahkan melihat urat berkedut di pelipis dari balik surai kemerahan sahabatnya itu.

" _Very mature, weasel._ _Very mature,_ " ejek Malfoy.

" _Yeah_? Jadi kau menganggap dirimu sudah dewasa? Jadi sudah merasa berhak untuk membunuh Dumbledore, huh?"

Malfoy meledak. Dengan langkah panjang ia mendekati Ron. Kepalan tangannya sudah terjulur saat cahaya oranye meluncur keluar dari tongkat sihir George (yang hanya duduk santai di kursi dapur), mengirimkan Malfoy terbang menjauh dari sosok Ron dan mendarat di seberang ruangan. Tawa kecil terdengar dari Ginny, Molly mendesah panjang, dan Arthur bangkit dari dari sofa untuk mendekati Malfoy yang terbaring di lantai dengan raut wajah marah.

 _Nah_. Bukan hal yang diprediksi Hermione ketika Tonks mengatakan ia akan mendapat _sedikit_ kejutan.

Selepas keadaan sudah mampu diambil kendali oleh Molly; Ron dikirim masuk ke dalam kamarnya ("AKU SUDAH DEWASA! UMURKU LEGAL! TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENGIRIMKU MASUK KE DALAM KAMAR SEBAGAI HUKUMAN!" / "OH. TENTU SAJA BISA, ANAK MUDA. AKU IBUMU! MASUK KE KAMARMU SEKARANG!") Lalu Fred dan George yang dipaksa Arthur untuk menemaninya di bengkel, meninggalkan dua perempuan Weasley, satu otak Potter aka Hermione, bersama Draco Malfoy yang hidungnya patah, sakit pantat, dan tengah mengerang kesakitan.

"Oh, bisa diam nggak sih?!" Ginny melototi pemuda pirang itu dengan galak. Aura yang biasa Molly pancarkan ketika mendapati Fred dan George berulah kini menguar dari anak bungsu Weasley itu. "Dasar manja!"

Malfoy balas memolototinya dengan garang. "Pernah merasakan hidungmu patah, _weasel?!_ Mau kupatahkan?"

"Kau akan menjauhi anak perempuanku, Draco," tegur Molly halus dari balik pintu kamar. "Dan berhentilah memanggil nama keluarga suamiku seperti itu." Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian keluar kamar sambil membawa buku tebal. _PANDUAN MENGOBATI KECELAKAAN SIHIR KASUS KECIL_ tertera diatas sampul buku.

Malfoy sepertinya melihat tulisan itu juga karena sesaat kemudian ia merengut. "Kau menganggap _ini_ ," telunjuknya mengarah pada hidungnya yang berdarah, merah, dan bengkok, "sebagai kecelakaan sihir kasus kecil?! Putramu itu hampir membunuhku."

"Oh," Ginny menyela. "Dan kau lupa? Beberapa minggu yang lalu kau baru saja membunuh Kepala Sekolahmu sendiri, ingat?"

"Cukup!" Molly berkacak pinggang di depan Ginny. "Kau, gadis muda, masuk ke kamarmu sekarang juga."

"Tapi, _Mom—"_

Molly menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. " _No, no, no_." Ia menunjuk ke arah tangga, "ke kamarmu. Sekarang."

Yakin tidak bisa membantah lagi, Ginny bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan. "Tunggu saja kalau umurku sudah legal," katanya.

Mendengar itu, Molly mendengus. "Tanya apa yang baru saja aku lakukan pada kakak-kakakmu, gadis muda."

Erangan frustasi Ginny teredam dari balik pintu tangga. Kini tinggal Hermione yang duduk di meja makan sambil bersedekap. Molly sibuk membolak-balikkan isi buku untuk mencari mantra penyembuhan untuk hidung (dan pantat) Malfoy. Sedangkan Malfoy sendiri, sibuk mengkompres hidungnya dengan kain yang sudah diberi mantra penghangat.

"Mrs. Weasley?" panggil Hermione.

" _Yes, Dear?"_

"Um." Hermione menggerling ke arah Malfoy diam-diam, tapi sayangnya pandangan matanya tertangkap langsung oleh kedua iris abu-abu pemuda pirang itu. Dengan cepat Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Apa yang Malfoy lakukan di sini?"

"Kau tidak bisa lihat, Granger?" sela Malfoy. "Aku sedang berusaha menyembuhkan hidungku yang patah karena ulah kakak pacarmu."

Hermione hanya memandangnya datar, kemudian mengalihkan lagi fokusnya pada Molly yang seolah-olah tidak terpengaruh oleh perkataan sarkatis Malfoy.

"Malfoy di sini, sedang melakukan rekonsiliasi," jawab Molly. Hermione berani bersumpah ia mendengar Malfoy mendengus.

"Harry tahu soal hal ini?" tanya Hermione hati-hati.

Molly mendesah dari balik buku. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah. "Aku akan mencari buku lain. Disini tidak ada petunjuk untuk memperbaiki hidung yang patah dan pantat yang sakit." Lalu berjalan kembali ke balik pintu kamar, meninggalkan Hermione berdua dengan Malfoy.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang terjadi. Malfoy sibuk menempeli hidungnya dengan handuk, sementara Hermione bersedekap sambil memandang kosong ke arah perapian. Bara api sudah mulai padam, notisnya ngawur.

Hermione yakin jawaban seperti apa yang bisa diberikan Molly atas pertanyaannya tadi. Harry tidak hanya akan sekedar marah. Sahabatnya itu akan murka, meledak, dan akan mencoba merapal mantra tidak termaafkan pada Malfoy. Harry menjadi satu-satunya saksi dari pihak Order yang melihat kematian Profesor Dumbledore. Di Hogwarts Express, saat kepulangan mereka dari Hogwarts, ketiganya sengaja mengurung diri dalam kompartemen tanpa mengijinkan seorang pun masuk—bahkan tidak Ginny. Harry menceritakan semuanya. Dari gua, Horcrux, inferi, hingga Malfoy yang disertai beberapa Pelahap Maut ketika menginvasi kastel. Bagaimana ketika Dumbledore memohon agar nyawanya diampuni, bagaimana baik Malfoy ataupun Snape ( _Snape!)_ tidak bergeming atas permintaan Dumbledore, dan ketika cahaya hijau keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Snape.

"Reaksimu mengejutkan," kata Malfoy tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian Hermione dari pikirannya. "Kenapa?"

Hermione mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah Malfoy. " _Meaning_?" tanyanya dengan suara datar.

Malfoy tersenyum sinis. "Aku terlanjur mengharapkan kau akan membunuhku begitu melihatku di depan pintu tadi."

Balik Hermione yang tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak serendah itu, Malfoy. Membunuh orang. Seburuk apapun dia."

Hermione bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa perkatannya mengirimkan reaksi ke tubuh Malfoy. Pemuda itu mendadak tegang, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis.

" _Say,_ Malfoy," lanjut Hermione. "Setelah malam itu, apa tidurmu pernah merasa nyaman?"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya," desis Malfoy dari balik giginya yang bergemelutuk. "Snape yang melakukannya."

"Oh?"

Genggaman tangan Malfoy terlihat mengerat di handuk, sementara pandangan matanya mengeras. "Aku tidak membunuhnya," ulangnya.

Hermione memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke arah perapian. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Malfoy masih menatapnya dengan tajam, tubuhnya masih tegang. "Aku tidak tahu," bisik Hermione. Ia menatap Malfoy dengan pandangan sedih sebelum beranjak dari kursi. Didekatinya Malfoy sambil mengeluarkan tongkat Vinenya dari balik saku celana. Berada beberapa senti di hadapan Malfoy membuat Hermione seketika ingin menangis. Cerita Harry mengenai kematian tragis Profesor Dumbledore di akhir tahun ajaran kemarin masih menghantui pikirannya.

Bagaimana bisa…? Oh, Merlin.

" _Do it_ ," bisik Malfoy. Keduanya beradu pandang. Satu diliputi kesedihan, satunya lagi… keputusasaan. "Mereka menyita tongkatku. Aku tidak memiliki pertahanan apa-apa, Granger. Ingin membalas dendam Potter? Lakukan saja." Matanya sesaat mengerling ke arah ujung tongkat sihir Hermione, sebelum kembali menatap Hermione. " _Do it._ "

Hermione mengedip. Sebutir likuid lolos dari ujung mata kanannya, mengalir meninggalkan jejak basah di pipinya. Ujung tongkat diarahkannya ke wajah Malfoy, ia berbisik, " _Episkey_."

Suara _crak_ kecil terdengar dan hidung Malfoy kembali ke keadaannya semula. Malapetaka yang ditimbulkan George kini hanya menyisakan bercak darah merah di beberapa tempat. Mendapati aksi Hermione yang berbeda dari pikirannya, Malfoy tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Matanya melebar sempurna. Mulutnya sudah terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi belum sempat kalimat keluar dari ujung lidahnya, Hermione menyela.

Dengan suara kecil, bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar oleh timpaniknya sendiri, Hermione berkata, "bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya tanpa merasa bersalah?" Ia lantas berbalik menuju anak tangga.

Lolos dari penglihatannya, cairan bening yang perlahan mengalir dari kembar netra Malfoy.

 **To be continued**

 **Bacotnya Ara;** GAES. Ada yang tau Hermione bakal jadi Menteri Sihir di tahun 2019? YASS! Gilaaaa… iya sih emang dia itu jenius banget. Tapi saya sempat mikir yang bakal jadi menteri sihir itu Harry. TAPI AKHIRNYA HERMIONE GAWD IT'S SO AWESOME! #hermioneforpresident2k18 #maapmbak #bedauniverse

Oh iya. Ada guest yang nanya ini plotnya tahun berapa. Disini setelah plot buku keenam; Dumbly meninggal di bunuh Draco.

Oh. Oh. Oh. Saya tau ini telat banget, tapi saya baru bikin akun twitter :D follow **aralacollezione yeah? Mensi aja kalo anak ffn mah saya pasti folbek :D**

 **Salam, Ara.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan tidak enak. Selain karena lehernya yang terasa sakit karena salah posisi tidur, Hermione juga baru menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah eksekusi Harry. Semalam Moody dan anggota inti Orde datang. Mereka membicarakan mengenai rencana penyelamatan Harry dari rumah bibinya. Di luar dugaan, Mundungus Fletcher yang mengajukan ide brilian-sekaligus-idiot itu. Hermione sempat menolak ketika ide untuk mengajukan enam Potter diluncurkan, tapi ketidaksetujuannya terbantahkan karena memang tidak ada cara yang lebih brilian lagi dari ide Fletcher.

Ketidaksetujuannya sendiri lebih dikarenakan kepribadian Harry . Hermione paham betul bahwa Harry tidak akan pernah mengijinkan orang lain untuk berdiri di depannya sebagai pelindung. Sahabatnya itu lebih suka jadi tameng untuk orang lain.

" _Rise and shine, sunshine_." Pintu kamar terbuka dan Ginny masuk sambil menggotong keranjang berisi pakaian bersih. Setelah meletakkan keranjang di sudut kamar, gadis berambut api itu duduk di kaki ranjang Hermione. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hermione bangkit dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Lehernya masih terasa sakit hingga ia harus menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri sedikit demi sedikit. "Buruk," jawabnya. "Pukul berapa ini?"

"Sembilan. _Mom_ ingin kau turun untuk memeriksa ramuan Polyjusnya. Aku heran kenapa ia bersikeras ingin membuatnya sementara semua orang juga tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan butuh bantuanmu."

Hermione terkekeh kecil. "Kurasa sama sepertimu, Molly ingin ikut ambil bagian dari misi ini."

" _Yeah_." Ginny mengangguk pelan, fokus matanya terarah pada noda kecil di dinding di belakang

Hermione. "Menurutmu, apa ini akan berhasil?"

Hermione menghela napas panjang. "Ide ini masih terasa aneh untukku. Tapi kalau Moody bilang ini akan berhasil, aku percaya."

Sama seperti Hermione, Ginny juga meragukan ide Fletcher. Tapi mempercayakan keamanan Harry pada Kementrian sementara mereka sudah tahu bahwa hierarki tertinggi di dunia sihir itu sudah disusupi oleh antek-antek Voldemort lebih gila lagi. Dan sekarang, mereka harus mempercayakan keselamatan Harry pada ide seorang pencuri bau yang suka berbohong.

"Oke." Suara keras Ginny memecah keheningan mereka. "Pergilah temui _Mom_ sebelum Fred yang mengajukan diri untuk menganalisa ramuannya. Aku mencintamu, Hermione, jadi aku tidak ingin kejadian di tahun kedua kalian terulang lagi."

Memutar kedua bola matanya dramatis, Hermione menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ginny. Gara-gara mulut Ron yang tidak bisa dijaga, cerita memalukan tentang petualangan mereka mencari tahu soal Kamar Rahasia di tahun kedua bocor ke semua penjuru. Dan Ginny, tumbuh sebagai gadis ajaib, menolak untuk lupa dan terus mengingatkan Hermione tentang kejadian itu kapanpun dia suka.

Hermione bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil peralatan mandi serta baju ganti. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar ketika bayangan sosok blonde masuk ke kedua retinanya. Terkejut, keduanya sempat terdiam beberapa detik sambil menatap satu sama lain. Baru setelah Hermione menangkap gulungan baju dan sikat gigi di tangan Malfoy, Hermione bergerak. Sayangnya, Malfoy juga mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Dua tungkai Hermione beradu cepat dengan Malfoy. Hermione baru ingin memasuki kamar mandi ketika tubuhnya terdorong ke samping. Suara pintu tertutup menyusul kemudian.

" _Gentleman first,_ Granger," teriak Malfoy dari dalam kamar mandi.

Hermione mendengus. Ia menendang keras pintu kamar mandi, tapi hal itu malah memancing tawa setan dari setan di dalamnya. Kesal, Hermione memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah menemui Molly dan ramuannya. Ketika menuruni anak tangga satu-satu, Hermione baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah kali pertama interaksinya dengan Malfoy setelah konfrontasi mereka beberapa malam lalu. Sejak malam itu, Hermione berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari Malfoy dengan menganggap eksitensi pemuda blonde itu tidak lebih kentara dari bintik-bintik hitam di wajah Ron. Hal itu berhasil, hingga rekornya dipatahkan oleh _race_ menuju kamar mandi barusan.

" _Morning_ , _sunshine_." Sapaan Fred menarik Hermione dari lamunannya.

Duduk di meja makan keluarga Weasley ada Fred dan Molly, sekuali penuh ramuan berwarna hijau terang berbuih terletak di atas meja di antara keduanya; Arthur duduk di kursi kepala sambil membaca koran harian dunia sihir, _The Prophet_ ; dan Ron yang sibuk menyerang sarapannya dengan membabi buta.

Setelah melempar pandangan jijik pada Ron yang sedang mengunyah telurnya secara membabi buta, Hermione duduk di samping Molly, kepalanya dijulurkan ke arah kuali. "Butuh bantuan, Molly?"

" _Nah_." Fred menjawab. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Granger. Semua sudah teratasi," ujarnya dengan nada bangga.

Melihat hijau terang sebagai warna ramuan, Hermione yakin ramuan ini sudah sukses. Polyjus yang dibuat oleh Molly merupakan ramuan yang diversikan oleh Hermione. Ia menambahkan beberapa bahan lain sebagai penguat karena ramuan aslinya hanya bertahan selama satu jam, sementara sesuai instruksi Moody, setidaknya mereka butuh waktu tiga jam untuk melancarkan misi.

" _That's good_. Kurasa sudah selesai," kata Hermione.

" _See, Mom_? Kubilang apa," sambung Fred.

" _Well,_ thank you, Fred," balas Molly.

Hermione harus menahan tawanya ketika Molly memincingkan mata ke arah anak laki-lakinya yang sibuk mengamati buih-buih di dalam kuali.

"Makin lama semua berita ini makin seperti sampah," Arthur bersuara dari tempatnya. Ia membanting koran ke atas meja dengan kekuatan yang tidak perlu.

"Sudah tahu sampah , kenapa _Dad_ masih mau membacanya?" tanya Ron. Daging asap yang dikunyahnya berterbangan ketika ia membuka suara.

"Telan makananmu lebih dulu, Ron," tegur Molly. "Dan anakmu benar. Berhentilah membaca sampah itu, Arthur."

" _Keep your friends close and your enemy closer, they said,"_ jawab Arthur kalem.

Hermione bergerak mengambil koran di samping Arthur dan mulai membaca tulisan-tulisan di dalamnya. Sejak mengenal dunia sihir tujuh tahun lalu, Hermione memang sudah mengetahui bahwa _The Prophet_ sangat jarang menulis fakta. Mereka mendepankan 'fakta' yang bisa menggiring opini publik, yang juga ujung-ujungnya hanya mengamankan posisi orang-orang di dalam Kementrian. Seperti ketika Harry dan Profesor Dumbledore dituduh berbohong mengenai kemunculan Voldemort di tahun kelima mereka. Dan sekarang, Rita Skeeter masih mempertahankan kejahatannya dengan membohongi publik.

Dengan potret bergerak Rufus Scrimgeour melambai ke arah pembaca, Hermione menggeleng tidak percaya ketika ia membaca ' _PERDANA MENTERI SIHIR MEMINTA MASYARAKAT SIHIR TETAP TENANG. DUNIA SIHIR MASIH AMAN TANPA GANGGUAN'_ tertulis besar-besar di atas perkamen cokelat itu.

"Aku _nggak_ tahu dengan kalian, tapi aku _nggak_ mau dekat-dekat dengan Voldemort." Ron lantas menutup diskusi dengan opini briliannya.

* * *

Ketika jarum jam hampir menunjukkan pukul empat sore, anggota inti Orde mulai ber _apparate_ ke lahan _the Burrow_. Tonks langsung menarik Hermione dan Ginny ke kamar hanya sesekon setelah Auror itu melewati pintu. Wajah sumringah yang tercetak jelas menjadi panduan bahwa sesuatu yang besar dan menggembirakan sudah terjadi. Benar saja. Dengan terkikik, susunan kata per kata yang amburadul,

Tonks menjelaskan bahwa Lupin sudah melamarnya semalam.

 _Setidaknya ada hal baik yang terjadi_ , pikir Hermione.

Tapi hal yang paling mengejutkan untuk Hermione adalah ketika ia turun ke lantai bawah dan mendapati Cedric Diggory duduk santai di depan perapian.

Setelah memperhatikan prodigi Diggory itu selama beberapa saat, Hermione memutuskan untuk mendekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

Cedric mendongak dari kesibukannya membaca buku. Hermione menotis bahwa buku itu adalah miliknya yang sempat dipinjam oleh pemuda itu saat mereka bertemu.

" _Nice to meet you too,_ Granger." Hermione memutar bola matanya menyadari sarkasme Cedric. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan lalu melanjutkan, "Tonks dengan baik hati mengundangku untuk misi ini."

"Benarkah?"

Cedric mengangguk. "Siap untuk malam ini?"

Tersenyum seraya mengangguk, Hermione mengambil tempat di samping pemuda itu. Untuk sesaat ia memperhatikan buku di pangkuan Cedric. Gestur itu rupanya memancing reaksi dari Cedric. Dengan mengangkat buku hingga sampul depannya menghadap Hermione, Cedric bertanya dengan nada bercanda, "keberatan kalau waktu peminjamannya diperpanjang?"

Hermione terkekeh. "Silahkan saja. Bagaimana menurutmu, soal perubahan karakternya?"

Cedric baru ingin menjawab, tapi suara Moody dari dapur yang menuntut kehadiran seluruh anggota Orde menarik perhatian keduanya. Cedric menganggukkan dagunya ke arah dapur, yang disambut Hermione dengan anggukan kecil. Beriringan, keduanya berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi instruksi dua kali," kata Moody. Mata listriknya bergerak-gerak liar ke sepenjuru dapur rumah. "WEASLEY!"

Setidaknya ada tujuh orang bersurai merah yang menyahut. Kerutan di dahi Moody bertambah dalam ketika dia menatap tajam ke arah si kembar Weasley. "Keluarkan barang-barang itu dari saku kalian sebelum aku sendiri yang melakukannya."

"Tapi, hei, mungkin saja ini berguna kan?" bantah Fred sambil menjulurkan beberapa butir kelereng di atas telapak tangannya.

"Betul," sahut George mendukung kembarannya. "Kita _nggak_ akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Kebetulan yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Fred, Hermione menyambar buku dari tangan Cedric dan menghantamkannya ke bagian belakang kepala pemuda merah itu. "Serius sedikit bisa tidak?!" salaknya.

Mungkin tahu betul bahwa mencari masalah dengan seorang gadis Granger tidak pernah berakhir bagus, Fred dan George dengan sedikit gerutuan mengosongkan kantong-kantong di pakaian mereka. Berpuluh-puluh kelereng dan barang ajaib lainnya jatuh berserakan ke atas lantai.

"Aku _nggak_ tahu bagaimana bisa Ron dan Harry bertahan dengannya selama ini," bisik Fred kepada George.

Hermione yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus. Dari ujung matanya ia melihat Cedric menyengir.

" _Thank you, Miss_ Granger," kata Moody. "Sesuai rencana, kita akan mengeluarkan Harry sebelum hari ulangtahunnya berakhir. Molly?"

Molly maju dan menyerahkan botol yang Hermione ketahui berisi ramuan polyjus versi baru. Setelah mengangguk berterima kasih pada Molly, Moody melanjutkan. "Setiap Potter akan ditemani satu penjaga. Kalian akan mengendarai sapu terbang atau Threstral dan menuju _safe house_ yang sudah ditentukan. Kalian tidak akan langsung menuju rumah ini karena ada kemungkinan kalian diikuti. Di setiap _safe house_ akan ada _Portkey_ , jadi berusahalah untuk datang tepat waktu. Paham?"

Kor 'paham' menggema menjawab Moody. Pria itu mengangguk puas sebelum mengantongi botol ramuan ke saku jubahnya. "Ada yang ingin menjadi _volunteer?"_

Tanpa ragu sekaligus menjadi relawan pertama, Hermione dan Ron mengacungkan tangan mereka, disusul si kembar dan Fleur. Mundungus Fletcher yang sedari awal pertemuan hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan ditarik paksa Moody ke sampingnya. "Cukup," katanya.

Mendadak Fletcher gemetar di tempatnya. "A-aku tidak mengajukan diri _loh_."

"Diam!" salak Moody. "Aku akan mengawal si bodoh ini. Yang lain?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Hermione terkejut karena Cedric Diggory. Telunjuk pemuda itu teracung diantara beberapa telunjuk lainnya. "Aku akan mengawal Granger," tawarnya.

"Kenapa kau?" Ron bertanya dengan nada jengkel. "Aku _nggak_ percaya dia bisa melindungi Hermione."

"Jangan khawatir, Weasley. Aku bersedia menjadikan diriku tumbal untuk keselamatan Granger," balas Cedric santai.

Hermione menyaksikan urat-urat berdenyut di pelipis Ron dan tahu bahwa sebentar lagi sahabatnya itu akan meledak. Tapi sebelum ia bisa melakukan apa-apa, Moody menyela. " _Well then_. Granger bersama Diggory—"

"WOI!"

"—QUITE! Arthur, kau bersama Fred. Tonks, kawal si kecil Ronnie. Bill, _Miss_ Delacour. Lupin, kau bersama George. Kingsley, aku ingin kau mengawal Potter yang asli."

"Ahem, Moody?" Suara berat terdengar dari luar pintu dapur. Sambil berbungkuk ketika melewati dahan pintu, sosok raksasa Rubeus Hagrid memasuki ruang pertemuan.

"Senang kau bisa bergabung, Hagrid," gerutu Moody.

" _My pleasure_. Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengawal Harry?"

Ada jeda sedetik sebelum Hermione menyeruakan pendapatnya. "Hagrid, maaf, bukan untuk bermaksud menyinggung tapi..."

"Kau _nggak_ percaya aku, Hermione?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi, Harry—"

" _Look_." Hagrid mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh anggota Orde. Ada sinar keras kepala di matanya yang tidak pernah Hermione lihat sebelumnya. "Aku pernah membawa Harry ke rumah biadab itu dengan tanganku sendiri, dan aku akan mengeluarkannya sendiri kali ini. Lagipula, apa kalian tidak berpikir bahwa jika, _jika_ , Pelahap Maut memang akan menunggu Harry di luar lingkar rumah, apa kalian tidak berpikir jika mereka akan menargetkan Harry yang dijaga oleh sosok paling kuat?"

Argumentasi Hagrid terasa benar di pikiran Hermione. Tapi ada bagian dari otaknya yang meragukan ide Hagrid yang menjadi pengawal Harry. Rasa protektif dalam dirinya memaksa Hermione ingin kembali membantah. Tapi Kingsley memotong jalan pikiran Hermione dengan menyetujui ide itu seraya meyakinkan semua anggota bahwa dia dan beberapa anggota Orde lain akan berjaga di sekitar mereka.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain, _try to survive,"_ tutup Moody.

Hermione menelan kekhawatirannya dalam diam. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruang pertemuan dengan perasaan tidak enak. Selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup dalam ketakutan akan keselamatan Harry. Hermione melakukan segala yang ia bisa untuk menjaga agar sahabatnya itu tetap hidup di akhir tahun ajaran mereka, _setiap tahun_. Kalau sampai malam ini berakhir tidak sesuai ekspetasi, Hermione tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Langkah kakinya mengarah ke arah tangga, ingin segera berganti pakaian dengan bahan yang lebih nyaman. Namun belum sempat ia menaiki dua anak tangga, sebuah telapan tangan hangat mendarat di bahunya, membuat Hermione berhenti dan menoleh.

Karena berdiri di anak tangga kedua, tinggi tubuhnya kini sejajar dengan Cedric. Ditatapnya iris abu-abu pemuda itu. Verbal tanya yang sudah terbentuk di kepalanya gagal dilafalkan ketika tunggal Diggory itu melempar senyum tipis.

" _Everything's gonna be alright_ ," katanya. "Kau harus mempercayai Hagrid, karena Harry dan Profesor Dumbledore juga pasti mempercayainya."

Hermione membiarkan kata-kata Cedric menyerap di otaknya. Setelah beberapa sekon, gadis itu mengangguk. " _Yeah_. Kau benar. Profesor Dumbledore bahkan pernah bilang ia lebih mempercayai Hagrid dibanding siapapun."

" _See?_ Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Um, maaf, hey, bukan bermaksud untuk merusak suasana, tapi, _you see_ , nyawa pacarku akan dipertaruhkan malam ini. Jadi, _yeah,_ bisa tunda sebentar acara _flirting_ kalian? _Thank you_. _"_ Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ginny melenggang melewati Hermione. Cetak seringai terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Hermione bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan yakin rona merah mulai menjalar hingga ke leher. Belum lagi sosok Tonks yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Cedric. Wanita itu kini sibuk memeluk dirinya sendiri seraya menampilkan gestur berciuman, membuat Lupin yan berdiri disampingnya mengerutkan kening.

" _I'll see you later_." Tidak tahan akan sikap Tonks, Hermione buru-buru balik badan. Suara tawa Tonks mengiringi langkah kaki Hermione yang menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus.

 **tbc**

 **Cedric-Draco belum offical ketemu ya. Mungkin dua chapter ke depan baru tos-tosan hahahaha.**

 **Salam,**

 **Ara**


End file.
